


PTA Rektor 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Racist Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: We warned ya Linda.





	PTA Rektor 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> TW for slurs bc Linda's p racist towards Gray for no reason other than his skin tone.

"Thank you for filling in the position so quickly." The principal told the blue haired lord. "It's a shame that our other vice principal left like that."

"No problemo." Hector replied. "I'm kinda skilled at this thing so."

-

"I have had enough of those Emblian freaks!" Linda started ranting to the secretary. "We need to ban them from this school!"

"Linda, I can't do anything about that." The secretary replied without looking up from her work and not missing a beat. "You've gotta take it up with the Principal or Vice Principal."

"But the Principal isn't in today!"

"Well you gotta take it to the VP then." Linda started to grumble and headed for the Vice Principal's office before slamming the door open.

"Sir you have to get rid of these emblian freaks for good! a student is a Frankenstein's abomination, one of his 'parents' turns into a dragon, a stupid nigger unleashed a psycho bitch on me, like 3 of them are possessed by Satan and they're a danger to the school!" She ranted to the vp, with his chair's back towards her.

"Oho, I see." The VP replied. Linda knew that voice even before he turned around in his spinning office chair. "Now Linda," Hector continued as he faced her, hands on his desk like a mob boss, and no mercy in his eyes. "Wanna repeat that to my fucking face?" Linda's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

"N-No sir..." She stammered.

"Oh, so your just afraid of having consequences for your actions?"

"I-I..."

"Well Linda, you're definitely gonna have a bad time."


End file.
